Christmas After
by Silverone3
Summary: One-shot; the Christmas after the dark lord is defeated Draco looks around at the new world. Slash AU


It's great, Christmas time. I love it, it's very enjoyable if you are in the right place with right company. Okay, so I'm not in proper place or company for a Malfoy. If five years ago you told me that I'd be spending the Holidays with the Weasleys I would have denied it out right but here I am at the Weasleys on Christmas Eve.

_Joy to the world! The Lord has come:_

_Let earth receive her King._

_Let ev'ry heart prepare Him room,_

All the surviving members of the Order who could make it are here, old Professor Lupin, my cousin Tonks—everybody is here. But some people who should be here aren't: Fred Weasley, he died in the final battle leaving behind his wife Angelina and his daughter a little girl with light brown skin, red hair curly hair, and red freckles who will never know her fathers love; Mr. Weasley, he was severely weakened after the was bitten by Nagini, he died from the flu; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy, and others that I haven't had the honor of meeting or getting to know.

_Let heaven and nature sing,_

_Let heaven and nature sing,_

_Let heaven and heaven and nature sing._

From my position on the couch I can see everyone around me. Ron is also sitting on the couch with his arms protectively around Hermione's ever growing middle. They're a good couple; they look good together. Really almost every couple that survived the war is having children; I guess after being apart of all that death you want, maybe even need, to be a part of life.

_Joy to the world the Savior reigns_

_Let men their songs employ_

_While fields and floods_

_Rocks, hills and plains_

Bill, Charlie, and George are sitting and standing in the corner talking, probably about quiditich. Honestly their parents had a whole bloody quiditich team, really what were they thinking… I don't mean it like that, but really there are a bloody lot of them.

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat repeat the sounding joy_

Their wives, Fleur, Rosemund, and Alicia, are chatting on the opposite side of the room, laughing and giggling talking about whatever women talk about when they get together. Penelope and Tonks are with them.

_He rules the world with truth and grace,_

_And makes the nations prove_

_The glories of His righteousness_

Fleur and Bill's daughter Blanche runs up from the middle of the room, where all of the kids are playing and coloring, to her mother to show her a picture she's drawn. Such a cute little girl who's so lucky for living through the troubled times, surviving to grow up with both of her parents and her little brother who's in Mrs. Weasley loving arms; Prof. Lupin is gently snoring next to them.

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders, and wonders of His love._

Angelina is reading a book next to the fireplace but she hasn't turned a page in over a half hour; it's probably hard to be alone around the holiday especially when your surrounded by people who care about you.

_Joy to the world! The Lord has come:_

_Let earth receive her King._

_Let ev'ry heart prepare Him room,_

Ginny and Neville are putting up the decorations on the tree. They are such a cute couple it's almost unbearable. The tree is sparkling and the decorations are perfect. They are the image of young love. It's so sweet the giggling and laughter flowing through the air coming from them.

_Let heaven and nature sing,_

_Let heaven and nature sing,_

_Let heaven and heaven and nature sing_

What about me you ask? You want some answers don't you? What am I doing? Why am I with the Weasleys while Christmas music plays in the background giving everything a surreal feel about it? After wiggling my way out form under my father's dark thumb, I switched sides. I was in the final battle in which Harry defeated Voldermort and have survived to be here know, curled up on the couch with my head on my loves shoulder as he looks around the room with green eyes seeing the same but a very different scene before him.

We have survived; not all of us but the side of light has never died and has conquered the dark. So here we are at Christmas, a joyful time, as heaven and nature sing all around us because the evil has finally been defeated and here we are still standing.


End file.
